Fight for the Children
by Hazel Sage
Summary: One-shot. Harry gets hurt in the line of duty and Albus finally realizes just what being an Auror means. Father-son bonding


As Head Auror, my dad got hurt. It was part of the job. I knew that he fought bad guys and sometimes came home a little worse for wear. I figured he'd gotten hurt more before I was born and that's where all those scars came from.

But no matter how many times he came home limping or with a new cut or bruise, he always came home.

I remember vividly the first time that he didn't.

It was just an ordinary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in my third year, I was working on my Potions essay – I surprisingly did well in the class, despite my parents' general dislike for the subject – when the portrait hole opened up.

"Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you in her office," a second year that I knew, Jack Smith, told me as he walked into the room. "James and Lily too."

My older brother, sitting on the other side of the room, perked up and I glared at him. "What did you do, James?" I asked, sure that he'd done something stupid and we were all being blamed.

"Nothing!" He held up his hands to placate me, then reconsidered. "That I would've been caught at," he added.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Lily's in the library; let's go."

James nodded and as we left the tower, he asked, "What do you think she wants?"

"To tell Mum and Dad something?"

"No, she'd Floo or owl them. To get us in trouble?"

"You said you didn't do anything!"

"We're Potters; trouble is in our genes. McGonagall tends to blame us if things are weird."

"And you're _James Sirius_ Potter. That's even worse."

"That's why I get blamed more than you and Lily," James sounded rather cheerful as we walked into the library, quieting down.

"Lily, McGonagall wants to see us," I told her, seeing my little sister with Hugo and her friend Heather.

Lily quickly packed up her stuff, looking a bit relieved as she waved goodbye to her friends and followed us out to the hallway.

"Thank Merlin, I couldn't focus on my Charms homework at all," she sighed, then suddenly her brow furrowed. "Am I in trouble?"

James had a mischievous look on his face, so I butted in, "Probably not. I've been to McGonagall before without being in trouble."

Lily looked a bit relieved. I knew that she just was glad she didn't get caught doing anything. Her pranking had been subdued at the beginning of this year because she was a bit nervous to do something stupid where her doe eyes couldn't get her out of trouble with Dad. But I knew she couldn't resist the urge for much longer. Then Hogwarts would have to deal with two children of Potter and Weasley descent who constantly got in trouble and a third, myself, who occasionally joined in.

I grinned at the thought as we approached the gargoyle in front of McGonagall's office. I was worried – we hadn't been told the password – but the gargoyle just asked, "Potters?"

We all nodded and the gargoyle moved aside to reveal the revolving staircase. I heard Lily gasp and I grinned – the entrance to the headmistress's office _was_ pretty impressive.

We got to the top of the staircase and James knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, a voice replied, "Come in," sounding strained. _What happened?_ I wondered.

Expecting the headmistress to be sitting down, I was surprised to see her pacing the room, looking pale.

"Professor, what's the matter?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's your father," she said and I felt the words like a physical blow. A pit of icy fear formed in my stomach.

"What happened to Daddy?" Lily asked fearfully, griping my hand and James's. I squeezed hers tightly in my own.

"He's in St. Mungo's," McGonagall's voice was tightly controlled, but strained. "I'll be escorting you there; Professor Longbottom will be in charge for a bit. Boys, you go first. Miss Potter, you'll be with me. They're expecting us."

I expected Lily to protest that she could Floo by herself as she always did at home, but she just nodded and moved closer to the headmistress.

James and I exchanged worried glances before he hurried to the fireplace and called out, "St. Mungo's!"

I rushed to do the same. After the dizzying sensation of the Floo Network, I stepped out of the fireplace to stand by my tense-looking brother. After only a moment, Professor McGonagall and Lily appeared, only looking slightly sooty. With a quick wave of McGonagall's wand, the soot disappeared from all of us.

A witch in Healer's robes spoke a few quick words with McGonagall and soon we were off.

We were taken to the spell damage part of the hospital and led deeper into the hospital. I hadn't been to the hospital more than a couple times, always as a visitor, but I knew that we were headed towards the private rooms. I avoided the curious gazes of the portraits and hurried after McGonagall and my siblings.

The Healer paused before a door and gestured to it. McGonagall thanked her and then took a deep breath as my siblings and I crowded close behind her.

As the door opened, I hurried in with the others and stopped in my tracks. McGonagall let out a sort of choked gasp.

I stared at the scene before me. Mum, with red eyes and a tear-stained face, was sitting at Dad's bedside, holding a limp hand. Teddy was sitting in the corner, his normally turquoise hair a dull brown, his head in his hands as he looked at Dad. And Dad… Oh Merlin, _Dad_.

Dad was practically as white as a corpse and he was obviously unconscious, his breathing slow. I could see deep red scratches on every inch of exposed skin. There was blood that had soaked through the bandage on his head and the few that were on his arms.

McGonagall hurried to Mum's side and conjured a chair for herself, gripping my mum's free hand while staring at Dad with horror and, surprisingly, tears in her eyes.

Lily let out a sob and launched herself at Teddy, who hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.

James and I simply stared, thunderstruck.

"What happened, Mum?" James asked, his voice hollow.

"You father went on a raid, just a normal raid, nothing special," Mum began her voice quivering. "It was him, Mitchell, and Torres. They got to the hide-out, surprised those inside, and were doing well. But then, reinforcements came in. Torres told me they had almost gotten them subdued when at least fifteen burst in. They stunned Mitchell then hit Harry with the Cruciatus," Her voice broke.

James and I gasped, Teddy's eyes went stony, and McGonagall looked like she was about to go for her wand and hex those responsible into next week.

But little innocent Lily just asked, "What's that?"

"A very, very bad curse," Mum replied, her eyes dark and slightly haunted. "Torres said he didn't scream and when they took it off of him, he managed to surprise them with a Stunner that took out three or four of them. He was surrounded by that time and Torres was trying to get his wand back and help – he'd just been disarmed. While he was trying to sneak his wand, they all hit Harry with a variation of a Cutting curse," Mum exchanged a significant glance with McGonagall. "He got one of his strong shields up, but they'd had the Cruciatus on him a long time and it made his shield weaker. The spells got through, but with less impact than normal. He collapsed."

"Torres went absolutely mental." She continued. "Grabbed the first wand in sight and Stunned everyone he saw. A couple got away, but he Stunned all the wizards and witches they'd come for, plus most of the reinforcements, then Banished them to the Ministry. He revived Mitchell in a second and sent him to the Ministry to take care of the prisoners. He used most of the rest of his energy to get Harry here. He told me the story then went to sleep at home."

"How long was he under the Cruciatus?" McGonagall asked nervously.

"Torres wouldn't say anything except too long," Mum replied hollowly. "That's why they're so worried. At first, they didn't know how to heal these curses, but now that they've figured it out and given him a lot of Blood-Replenishing Potion, they should heal like normal wizarding wounds, maybe getting a couple of new scars on his chest where he was hit the worst. But they're worried about his mind. He's magically exhausted, which may impair healing a bit, and the Cruciatus might have been on him for too long for him to heal completely from it."

I stared at my dad in horror – what could the Cruciatus do to a person's mind?

The door burst open and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione hurried in. James and I moved to stand by Teddy, while Mum repeated the story to my aunt and uncle.

McGonagall excused herself quickly after wiping the tears from her eyes. The rest of the evening passed in a blur as various family members came in, got the story, stayed for a while, tried to talk to us, and eventually left us to keep vigil over him.

I finally got the courage to ask Teddy something that had been bothering me. "Teddy, why are they worried about his mind? I thought the Cruciatus hurt your body…" I winced, thinking about the torture curse. I hadn't heard much about the effects, but the name was fairly self-explanatory.

Teddy gazed up at me and it was obvious that he didn't want to answer. But I knew it was every bit as obvious in my posture that I was going to get one.

Finally, my god-brother sighed and looked down at Lily, who gazed up at him with wide eyes, wanting an answer too. "The Cruciatus curse is used for physical pain," Teddy explained, "but if it is used too much, the person under the curse can literally lose their minds."

Lily and James looked shocked, as I'm sure I did, but I managed to choke out, "How badly?"

"If it really was too long," he hesitated. "He probably won't recognize us when he wakes up."

Lily was now sobbing and all three of us were trying to calm her down.

"Do you think it will come to that?" James asked, his face pale.

Teddy shrugged, but his eyes betrayed his worry. "The Healer's wouldn't worry about it if it wasn't possible. But Harry is strong. I don't know if Occlumency helps, but he has excellent Occlumency shields around his memories and maybe the shields can help prevent them from being scrambled."

"Is this the first time here with him for you too?" I asked.

He shook his head. "The first time Harry got sent to the hospital overnight was when I was seven." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair in distress, a habit that I knew he'd picked up from Dad. "You've got to understand. Your dad is a _brilliant_ Auror. He had experience before getting the job and fighting more just shaped him up more. When he got the job, he learned everything he could in every subject from Hermione and others so that he could be a better Auror. He wanted to be prepared so that this would never happen. He has great instincts and he's very rarely surprised by what the enemy does. He tends to err on the side of caution and so his group almost never ends up outmatched in odds. He's an inspired fighter and it makes other people want to keep going. And his partners are close to him. They'll fight hard to keep him safe, as he will to keep others safe."

Teddy sighed again. "And he's got a high pain tolerance. Things that send most wizards and witches to the hospital will send him home for a day or two of bed rest. From what I can remember, besides that time when I was seven, Harry has only gone to the hospital to make sure an injury wasn't infected or full of toxins or to make sure his potions were up to date. He's become rather skilled in brewing medical potions – the only potions he can brew without consulting an instruction book. Ginny's good at them too; she kind of has to be. Your dad does get injured, but he knows what's life-threatening and what's not. And if it's not, he avoids St. Mungo's."

"What happened when you were seven?" James asked rather bravely when it seemed like Teddy would stop talking. I was hypnotized, not really knowing that Teddy knew Dad so well. Then again, Teddy was basically the eldest Potter and I knew that Dad was more willing to talk about the Second War with Teddy than the rest of us because his parents had died in it. Teddy was also alive when Dad did more field missions and raids.

"It was a Death Eater who'd evaded capture," Teddy said quietly and I quickly remembered that Death Eater was the term for most of the people on the opposite side of the war, the followers of Voldemort.

"It was another raid. The Death Eater put up a bigger fight than they expected. He had a small group of followers with him. The followers and Harry's group were fighting elsewhere, and I believe they were finishing, when Harry cornered the Death Eater. They were fighting and Harry had just managed to Stun him when someone stabbed him in the back."

I gasped, unable to help it.

"Your dad has that talent of reading magical signatures, you know?" Teddy asked rhetorically. "It was thrown off a bit by some odd wards around the place, but he got just enough warning to step forward. That way, the knife didn't go into him, but left a nasty gash. Harry turned around and Stunned and bound the guy. He was losing blood fast and he sent a Patronus into the other room then Apparated to St. Mungo. Managed to splinch himself – not too bad, but enough to be a problem.

"He nearly passed out on the spot at the hospital according to the Healers. They got him in a room and called Ginny, Grandma, and I. James had just been born and Ginny nearly gave the Healers a heart attack, barreling into the room with a newborn baby in her arms and me in tow. Grandma came later.

"It was terrifying. He was bruised up – someone had gotten in punches after they'd been disarmed – and that cut on his back was still bleeding. The knife was poisoned and they were having difficulty finding the antidote; they had to keep giving him Blood-Replenishing Potion. But once they found the antidote, it was alright. It was a bit less scary than this though, because he woke up after an hour or two. They're not sure when he's going to wake up…"

I gazed at my dad, still shocked by the sight of him. I'd seen Dad pretty battered and bruised, but whenever I saw him as such, he would put on a smile and make light of the injuries. Even if we saw him wince and fussed over him a bit, he always tried to make us worry less. He couldn't be doing much of that now. He looked almost… helpless. I mean, I kind of doubted that Dad could ever truly look helpless – even in unconsciousness, his face wasn't completely relaxed – and if you thought about it, the scars you could see made him look kind of formidable.

But really, I dare _you_ to look like a fierce Auror when you're injured in a hospital wing and unconscious.

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were the last to leave – having to fight past the press who'd figured out that Harry Potter was injured – and when the Healer came to gently remind us that visiting hours were ending soon, Mum glared fiercely at her. "I will not be leaving my husband."

The Healer looked like she was going to argue, but Mum's face told her that it would be a bad idea. The Healer nodded reluctantly, saying that she'd get some forms that would need to be signed.

"As for you four…" the Healer turned.

James and I immediately bristled and Lily's eyes filled with tears, but Teddy gazed at her coldly. "I'm of age. I'm entitled to my own decisions and I'm staying with my godfather."

"Mum, don't make us leave," James pleaded.

"Do you think we'll be able to sleep tonight or focus in class tomorrow if we know Dad's here?" I added before she could say anything.

"Mummy, I don't want to go back yet!" Lily wailed.

Mum was torn, but our arguments had apparently won her over. With a resigned sigh, she looked at the Healer and said, "My children will be staying as well."

"There's not enough room for cots…" The Healer said uncertainly, but at a look from Mum, hastily added, "I'll bring some extra blankets."

Mum scooted the only cot closer so that she could hold Dad's hand as she lay down. Lily, James, Teddy, and I were camped out on the floor. We'd spread out a bunch of blankets and pillows and just plopped down in the most comfortable looking spots. I knew we'd all end up in a giant dog pile by the end of the night as we did when we were younger, but we stayed apart for now, obviously reflecting on what had just happened.

I slept fitfully for the first part of the night, hearing Mum crying softly, Teddy and James muttering in their sleep, and Lily sniffling for a bit. Dad's breathing is actually what finally lulled me into true sleep in the early hours of the morning.

True to my prediction, I woke up with Lily's head on my stomach, my head on Teddy's arm, and James's feet resting on my shins.

I just lay there thinking until they woke up. This experience had given me a lot to think about. I knew my dad wasn't invincible, since he'd come home with bumps and bruises. I knew he got hurt because he was an Auror. I also knew that Aurors got killed sometimes. But I'd never really connected that concept with the fact that my dad was an Auror. This opened my eyes up to just how much danger Dad put himself in sometimes.

The hospital food that morning wasn't as bad as it could have been, but the only thing I really had a stomach for was tea.

The morning was tense and I was glad that Mum made no mention of us going back to Hogwarts. I couldn't handle that right now. I needed to see that my dad was okay.

It was early afternoon when Dad's breathing changed. It was slowly getting a bit quicker, barely noticeable, but there all the same.

By the time Dad took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open, Teddy, James, Lily, and I were standing at the foot of his bed, watching apprehensively. Mum had a death grip on his hand as she held her breath, waiting to see if his mind was affected.

Dad's lips moved like he was trying to say something and finally, I could make out him saying, "Gin? Ginny?"

"What is it, Harry?" Mum's voice was filled with relief. He remembered her, his mind is probably fine!

"Sectumsempra," he whispered, and my siblings and I exchanged confused glances.

"It was Sectumsempra, Ginny, the curse they hit me with," he continued, his voice growing a bit stronger. "How? They weren't Death Eaters, they shouldn't know."

"They probably heard it from a Death Eater," Mum said, squeezing his hand. "We can worry about that later. How are you feeling?"

"Like a diced tomato," Dad said, letting out a wheezy laugh before wincing. "It almost makes me feel bad for Malfoy." Then a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Not that I didn't regret doing this before…"

As he trailed off, I gazed at him in confusion. Was he talking about Scorpius's dad? What did this situation have to do with Mr. Malfoy?

"Do you remember what happened before the Sectumsempra curses?" Mum asked hesitantly.

Dad frowned as his brow furrowed. Suddenly he blinked. "The Cruciatus. I… I can't even remember how long I was under… Do you know?"

Mum shook her head tearfully, "Torres just said too long. We were worried about your mind."

I was surprised at how much Dad's eyes darkened before he reached up and Mum hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Do you know how the raid ended up going?" Dad asked quietly.

"Torres went mad after you fell," Teddy spoke up. "Stunned most of them and sent them to the Ministry. I'm sure he'll tell you the whole story."

"Teddy," Dad smiled, simply gazing at his godson happily.

"Glad you're awake, Dad," Teddy replied, hurrying over to hug Dad lightly as Mum let go.

Dad looked slightly startled – I'd only heard Teddy call him Dad a handful of times – but pleased nonetheless.

When Teddy pulled away, Dad turned a curious gaze on my siblings and I.

"James, Albus, Lily? Come on now, I won't bite," He said gently.

Lily threw herself towards him and gave him a hug as I muttered to James, "But will he break?"

Dad heard me and gave me a sad look. "I can handle some hugs from my children."

I hadn't meant for him to overhear and hurried over to rectify the situation with a hug. Hopefully he understood that my comment wasn't mocking; I truly was afraid that I'd hurt him. His body felt slightly more heated than normal, the way injuries often feel hot right after they occur. It made me uncomfortable to realize that he must have cuts like that all over for his body to still be this hot.

"How long was I out?" He asked curiously after James also embraced him.

"A little longer than a day," Mum replied promptly.

Dad nodded slowly before smiling cheekily at Mum, "And when can I leave?"

"Harry!" Mum scolded and I knew she would have slapped his shoulder if he wasn't injured. "You're hurt!"

"But Ginny," he protested.

"You honestly hate hospitals that much?"

"When you spend as much time in the Hospital Wing as I did, you learn to hate places that are so…" he paused then shuddered in horror. "_White_…"

Mum couldn't help but chuckle and say, "I'm sure you'll be out tomorrow with your attitude."

"Not today?" Dad whined.

"You missed check out time. If you wanted to leave, you should've woken up three hours ago," Mum smirked.

Dad rolled his eyes, but said, "Tomorrow it is then. Should the Healers be alerted that I woke up?"

Mum looked a bit startled, but Teddy grinned and gestured to the memo pad on the table beside Dad's bed. "I wrote that he woke up," he told her. "They should be getting the message soon.

Sure enough, a Healer came in and gave Dad a bunch of potions and ran a bunch of tests. It was rather boring to watch, but in my relief, I didn't really care.

Mum and Dad (mostly Dad) bargained with the Healers, convincing them that Dad would be able to leave tomorrow. In the face of Potter and Weasley obstinacy, they relented. Mum then sent a Patronus to Hogwarts, requesting that we simply stay home and spend time with Dad until after Easter break, which was in less than a week anyways. Teddy had offered to go get our trunks for us. A silver cat Patronus came back quickly, agreeing to the arrangements and telling us that we could make up our tests right after break.

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron came in again, as did Grandmum, Grandpa, and Aunt Andromeda. They spent a bit of time with us and they all brought food, which was greatly appreciated.

The whole family slept in the hospital again, seeing that Mum and Teddy refused to leave, so it would have been pointless to send my siblings and I home to an empty house. Plus, we didn't really want to leave Dad in case something happened.

But when we woke up in the morning, Dad seemed to be feeling better and was sitting up in bed, reading _The Daily Prophet_. The Healer ran a few last tests and, disgruntled, said that yes, he was allowed to leave.

The press had been cleared away with much effort and we helped Dad out the door as the Healers gave us last minute instructions for at-home care. Mum was clutching Dad's arm tightly, helping him stand up straight. Dad had his other arm around Teddy's shoulder and my god-brother was helping support him. James had taken Mum's other hand, Lily had taken Teddy's, and I took Lily's. And in that chain of five, we maneuvered through the wide hallways until managed to step outside and quickly get Dad into a car before the press could come back.

The drive home was fairly quiet and Dad looked exhausted from the walk. He'd really worked himself hard at the raid…

We helped him into our house and got him settled on the couch in the living room, not wanting to risk stairs. The couch was a pull out couch, so Dad was able to get reasonably comfortable. We all spent time down with him, but Dad was tired enough to fall asleep pretty early on. Teddy stayed until dinner before heading to his flat. He had work in the morning – his boss would be angry if he didn't show up tomorrow.

We woke Dad up to give him dinner and sit listening to a Quidditch game on the radio, but Dad fell back asleep afterwards and my family slowly drifted off on their own.

I found myself awake at an ungodly hour in the morning. I tried to fall back asleep, but it was hopeless and I slipped quietly downstairs to get a glimpse of my dad. If I knew that he was fine, I might be able to go back to sleep. I just kept seeing Torres's tale play out behind my eyelids when I closed my eyes. Seeing Dad breathing would help that a bit.

I edged into the living room and was only slightly surprised when Dad said, "Hello Albus."

He always seemed to be awake when I needed to him and he always knew I was there, not matter how well I hid. I'd long ago learned to get used to it.

I walked around the edge of the couch-turned-bed and smiled sheepishly at Dad, who was staring upwards with a sedate look on his face; he was wearing his glasses. He turned to smile slightly at me and pulled himself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly. Ignoring the anxious look on my face, he patted the space beside him and I hesitantly climbed over to sit next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dad asked lightly after a few moments of loaded silence.

I shook my head. "How about you?"

Dad shrugged. "I sleep lightly. I normally wake up around now and go back to sleep in an hour or two. But you normally sleep like a rock, Al. What's the matter?"

I raised my eyebrows at him incredulously, though I wasn't sure he could see well in the dark. "You really don't know?"

"I'm fine, Al," Dad reassured me.

"That's kind of hard to believe!" I whisper-yelled, a bit frustrated. "I was so scared, Dad, I'd never seen you like that before! I mean, you get hurt sometimes, I understand that, but I never expected to be at your bedside at St. Mungo's wondering if you'd remember me!"

Dad rubbed my back comfortingly. "I'm sorry that I worried you. I assure you that I didn't intend for that to happen," he said dryly.

"That's not it," I said glumly. "Now I'll always be afraid that McGonagall will call me and tell me you're in the hospital again. Can't you become a journalist like Mum or something?"

Dad chuckled slightly, but it had a melancholy feel. "No, Al, I can't just become a journalist. I don't think I could be anything but an Auror."

"You're a good Defense professor," I told him. "Take over for Professor Lexis! He's good and all, but I always like having you teach better!"

He shook his head. "I doubt Professor Lexis wants to quit. Besides, I'm comfortable with my Head position. I'm thirty nine years old, Albus, and I've been an Auror for more than half my life. I've been Head for twelve years. It's a hard position to give up and start at the bottom of a new career."

"Then be a stay at home dad," I muttered mutinously.

"The only time I'll quit my job is when I get too old for it," Dad said firmly. "Albus, my job isn't just something to do to spend my time or earn some money. My job is something I do because I think it's right. I can't _not_ hunt Dark wizards. It's as big a part of me as my crazy hair, my bad eyesight, my love for my family, and my incredible stubbornness." I could even see his eyes twinkling in the dark.

"But what if that job takes you away from us," I said stubbornly. "You're choosing your job over your family!"

"Albus Severus Potter, that is not what I'm saying and you know it," Dad said sternly. His voice softened as he added, "Don't you understand that I'm doing this job for you? I say that my job's a part of me as much as my love for you and our family. But my job's also a product of my love for family. I fight so that the world is safer for my family. I had to grow up with a lot of Dark wizards around, as did your mother and aunts and uncles and grandparents. It's something that leaves its mark on you and we all have quirks about us because of it."

"Like Mum doesn't like diaries," I said quietly, thinking of that particular fact. "And Uncle Ron doesn't like lockets and Grandmum carries her clock around sometimes."

Dad nodded. "Exactly. And I don't like to walk through certain areas of Hogwarts. I hate the Department of Mysteries. And any form of bigotry makes me physically ill. We've all got our oddities. I fight so that you don't have to develop things like that. Your quirks can be the fact that you rub your fingers together right before you fall asleep or you can only eat Licorice Wands if you've got a handy supply of Sugar Quills to drown the flavor in." He smiled at me and I grinned slightly, admitting that it was true. "I don't want you to have to fight for your children to live in a safe world; I'd rather do it for you."

I nodded slowly. "I understand, Dad. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be extra careful," he promised, giving me a side-armed hug and resting his head on mine for a moment. "We'll bring extra forces on every raid if we can afford it for a while."

Sighing, I nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Albus. Now go see if you can get to bed." He smiled.

"Okay," I replied, yawning slightly. I returned his one-armed hug before stumbling out into the hallway and back to my run.

I'd never thought of Dad's job in the term that he'd just explained it to me in. And I knew that while his job may cause me worry, he was doing it for me. He was fighting to keep us safe.

He was fighting for the future. And that was okay with me.

**A/N: Just got on a Next Generation kick it seems… I **_**love**_** Albus Severus Potter and I'm not even sure why; I guess because I can sort of make him the way I see him. I love the idea of him being the one who is the closest to Harry out of all his children and just had to write a one-shot about it. And to give everyone a heads up – I've created a whole picture of the Next Generation in my head, so sorry if I mention things and they don't quite agree with your idea of things! Hope you enjoyed some father-son bonding. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
